Untamed Shadow
by The-Algebraist
Summary: A strange rain, a familiar shape, and a test of humanity...Dante the son of sparda, and his un tamed shadow, please read and review.
1. Blood

> ****
>
>> **Blood  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of devil may cry in except any OC I create.  
  
In a quiet street there was a bar. Not just any bar, this bar was different. This bar was the work place a very "Special" man. Although whether his uniqueness is a good thing or not, is only for him to decide.  
  
This man has unusual powers bestowed upon him by his father. But some may see these as a curse. In fact if it were not for this mans way of using them he too would feel cursed.  
  
His job was based around his powers, well at least one of them where. He ran a bar in a quiet part of town. But he took some "Special Jobs" from time to time. These jobs would get an ordinary man killed. But he was no ordinary man. He was Dante.  
  
In Devil May Cry Dante stood facing the east wall it was cover in relics from his "Special Jobs". The wall was covered in skulls of none human creatures, old rusty weapons and pieces of gold and silver. The skulls belonged to demons, or devils which ever you prefer.  
  
Dante was a Devil Hunter. He is hired to take out rising devils before the public notices them. Most of the time he isn't even hired, he'll just turn up to even the score. There is a reason he chose this line of work.  
  
Dante is himself part Devil. His father was the legendary Dark Knight Sparda, who turned against the under world and fought a war to protect the human world. He fought that war alone, but still he was not defeated.  
  
Dante is a human, but when angry or in need he lets go of his emotion and the devil in side will show.  
  
He turned and walked over to the other side of the bar, he looked out the window. It was raining as usual. The rhythmical pounding on the roof soothed him. Looking at the night sky he felt unease.  
  
"Something not right." He said out loud.  
  
He noticed small dots on his window; rain did not stick to windows. He looked closer. Upon examination he noticed they where a dark red colour.  
  
"Blood!?"


	2. And So It Begins

****

****

> **And So It begins.**  
  
Dante turned and ran out the door, took a few steps down the street and stopped. Amongst the raindrops fell single drops of blood. Some stained his platinum hair, some bounced of his leather trench coat. Those however would but be noticeable as it had a crimson colour of its own.  
  
"Who are you?" Dante cried looking around.  
  
He had learned from his work that strange events like this tend to lead to a devil or two, but this was different this couldn't have been an ordinary devil. "Answer me damn it! Or at least bring your sorry ass out here and face me!"  
  
Dante was losing patience, devils never usually had this much cunning they where more the al out hack and slash type.  
  
A voice came from behind him.  
  
"Are you the one they call Dante?" The voice was soft and calm, not that of a devil but a human.  
  
Dante still weary turned to look at the person. Standing in front of the door to his bar was a young looking man. But his facial features where hidden by shadow. Much to the surprise of Dante the man was dressed exactly the same as him, although the colour of his clothing was a deep purple.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Dante asked his ready to move at any moment.  
  
"Someone you know all to well." The man answered.  
  
"I am sure you know I have never met you before, who the hell are you?" Dante was getting fairly annoyed with these games.  
  
"You wish to know who I am? I am Dante Son Of Sparda" The man laughed out loud.  
  
Dante nearly stopped breathing, clenching his fists he spoke again, anger in his voice.  
  
"You lie! I am Dante why are you impersonating me? Tell me who you really are or I will send you to the pits of hell." Dante brought his right leg back a bit into a steady stance.  
  
"I am Dante Son Of Sparda, rightful ruler of this planet." The man stepped to the side and a body fell from behind him.  
  
The body belonged to a young girl maybe that of 18 She wore a school blouse ripped apart only partially covering her body, she was on her knees head bowed and breathing heavily.  
  
Her white shirt was now died red with what looked like blood, tears were streaming down her silent face. Dante saw this, in anger he bit his lip, trying to stop himself flying of the handle.  
  
"What the hell have you done to her!" Dante screamed.  
  
"She is mine to rule, I shall do with her what I wish." The man replied calmly.  
  
"Hell no, you have no right to do that, what kind of sicko are you?" Dante knew he would have to take this man out.  
  
"I told you, I am Dante the rightful ruler of this world." With a cruel smile the man turned and place his hand of the girls shoulder, picking her up to her feet. He turned her head to face him the fear in her eyes could have tugged at the conscience of Satan himself. This "Dante" leaned over and kissed her mouth, she pulled away in terror.  
  
The man slapped her and spoke  
  
"You are my subject. So as I will or die." He leaned over once more.  
  
Dante has officially had enough. He reached in to his belt and pulled out his weapons, two guns name ebony and ivory. The speed at which he moved was incredible. He fired of one shot from each gun, both at the same time.  
  
The bullet fired from Ebony hit the man clean in the side of the neck going in one end and out the other, bouncing of the door behind him. The bullet from Ivory hit him in the left knee, sending him down on to it.  
  
The man did not release his grip on the girl. The blood from his neck and leg stopped after a few seconds and the wounds healed over. Dante looked on in surprise...that was one of his traits. Rapid healing.  
  
"Useless aren't you!" The man cried throwing the girl in to the door knocking her unconscious. He stood up and turned to face Dante. Raising his hand over his back he pulled a sword over his shoulder and held it out in front of him.  
  
"Sparda" Dante whispered getting more confused by the second.  
  
Dante readied his own sword his father's sword not Sparda but his straight bladed sword. He looked over at the girl his heart sinking, then looked over at the man.  
  
"You will not live to regret that." He cried running forward to wards the man.  
  
Seeing this impostor ran at Dante trailing Sparda behind. Dante attacked in the same way, his sword behind. The two swung their swords up with incredible force.  
  
When the two blades met at the climax of there uppercuts the force sent the two men in the air and then sliding a few feet back wards.  
  
With out waiting Dante attacked again, he ran forward this time he launched his sword at the impostor. Immediately he re moved his guns and started firing. At the rate he fired you would have thought it was an automatic weapon.  
  
The man parried the in coming sword and knocked it to the side, at the same moment the first of the bullet hit him in the neck once more. The rest swerved clean past the man. Dante did not miss he never missed. This man just re directed the bullets.  
  
Regaining his feet the impostor launched him self at Dante, who holstered his guns and was just catching his returning sword. Sparda was swung across Dantes body, parried it.  
  
The man instantly followed with a lunging stab, the blade of Sparda morphed shape making a more efficient spear. Dante spinning hit the blade to the side and followed threw and swung his sword straight at the head of the impostor.  
  
The man ducked, the blade of Sparda changing back. He slammed the handle of Sparda in to the stomach of Dante doubling him over. He stood up bringing Sparda down in an attempt to decapitate Dante.  
  
Dante however returned the favour; he slammed his handle in to the chest of his attacker sending him back a few paces. He stuck the blade into the ground pushing off it, sending him flying feet first at his attacked.  
  
He slammed both his feet in to the man chest again sending him a few feet back. Letting go of his sword he pulled out his guns once more. Landing on his back facing his impostor he started firing this time the bullets landed.  
  
He put holes on the mans chest, his neck and all his vital organs. The man dropped to his knees. Dante rolled backwards returning his guns to their place and picking up his sword.  
  
"That was for that little girl," he whispered coldly.


	3. Devil Trigger

> **Devil Trigger**  
  
Blood was pouring out from the mans wounds. He lowered his head. His wounds where healing, but very slowly. He was wounded badly and couldn't concentrate on healing.  
  
He spoke with no fear or pain in his voice.  
  
"This is not over, Dante Son Of Sparda is not so easily defeated."  
  
The man let out a cry the sort that would make even the hardiest of men cringe. It was of pure hatred and anger.  
  
Dante raised his sword but hesitated at the sound of lightening. He looked up, it was raining heavier than before and forks of lightening where striking the ground all round them.  
  
The man in his knees started shaking his muscles having spasms. They seemed to be increasing in size; Dante knew what was going on. Suddenly the man was struck by lightening ripping his leather jacket.  
  
His flesh was burned but his figure had changed. His body increased in size but now he had wings. His face was deformed and his arms and hands turned into burned demon claws.  
  
Here was the devil Dante initially expected. There was nothing human left of the man. This was enough to worry Dante. Only he had Devil Trigger, the ability to control his inner devil.  
  
The demon stood up, laughing madly.  
  
"Now do you see what I am!" He screamed. "I am no mere mortal, I am the rightful ruler of this world."  
  
Dante had dealt with things like this before, he would just have to work that little bit harder.  
  
"No your mad" He said with a smirk.  
  
"You dare mock me? Do you have any idea what I am." The demon replied.  
  
"No but I would like you to tell me before I drain all the air from your twisted lungs." Dante was getting impatient again.  
  
"I am you." The demon laughed. "I am what you would become with out your humanity. An all-powerful ruler, un defeat able. I have harnessed the evil inside. The demon I am. That makes me the better of us two." The demon laugh loudly and raised his hand, palm upwards.  
  
In his hand there appeared a small fork of lightening, it danced around under his control. He launched his hand forward sending a bolt of lightening at Dante.  
  
Dante calmly raised his sword, the lightening was drawn to it. The blade harnessed the lightening. Dante swung the blade sending the lightening straight back out at the demon.  
  
It struck him clean in the chest and he let out a small cry. But it didn't appear to do much damage, it seemed this demon was the lightening type.  
  
"So you think my humanity is a weakness do you." Dante smiled.  
  
The Demon stepped back, hands pointed towards Dante.  
  
"Your humanity tames the devil in side, I am what you really are, I am what you should be, I am perfect."  
  
The Demon sent another bolt of lightening at Dante, this time he sidestepped it.  
  
"For someone that's perfect you aint doin so good."  
  
The demon attacked, it sent a flurry of punches and kicks at Dante. He had to puch himself to his limits, to block them. Still each hit was blocked or parried by his sword.  
  
The last hit was a kick aimed at the right side of his head, He raised his sword and blocked it, pushing the demons leg up he let out a right side kick to its chest, and spun kicking out with his left leg, sending the demon at least 15 feet backwards of the ground.  
  
Dante was pissed of now. He was slowly unleashing his strength. The Demon flipped up to it's feet once more. Kicking of the ground it flew straight at Dante firing burst of lightening his way, Dante jumped to the side just as the demon past.  
  
He brought his sword down with un human strength cutting the flesh of the Demon. That wound would never heal the blade but too deep. The demon let out an ear-shattering cry, and turned slowly rising in the air.  
  
Dante looked over at the girl lying against the door. Her body looked weak and fragile, and this monster had picked on her. He attempted to force her into doing his will, into being his pet.


	4. The Tear

****

****

> **The Tear.**  
  
Dante set his resolve, this monster was going to it, big time. He looked back up at the Demon in the air. It was laughing madly.  
  
"Do you think you beat me! The Son Of Sparda! You have no chance! I am ending this now!" The demon was screaming as loud as he could, he was so sure of his victory.  
  
He pointed his hands at Dante once more and his whole body started to glow.  
  
Suddenly the lightening picked up again, it was coming down as fast as the rain, Dante started running dodging each bolt as they came. The demon let out a stream of lightening; it collided with Dante as he ran.  
  
Dante let out a scream. Slowly he was being raised in the air, with a constant pain of heat and electricity. On top of the stream he was held in he was being hit by thousands of lighten bolts. The pain was immense.  
  
"So Dante, you meet your end at last, and the real you shall reign as the ruler of this world."  
  
The lightening got more intense.  
  
"You...arg...are missing...aarhhhhhhh...one thing!" Dante could feel his body failing.  
  
The Demon looked surprised.  
  
"I!... Am!... Dante!..." He fought back with all his strength, moving his hands towards his guns.  
  
"Son!... Of!... Sparda!..." His hands met with his guns, and the pain in his body was almost unbearable.  
  
"But!... My!... Humanity...!Gives!...Me!...Strength!" He pulled with all his strength, pointing Ebony and Ivory at the demon.  
  
He fired to single shots at him, each one hitting him in opposite shoulders. The stream of lightening stopped, Dante fell to the ground and hit it with a thud. He dropped his guns and they slid along the ground.  
  
Dante struggled to hold open his eyes, he looked and once more he saw the young girl...he could feel the anger in side rising. Slowly it burned becoming a rage. With out looking at the demon he cried.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Ifrit. The demon."  
  
"Ifrit is a legend he does not exists."  
  
"Your wrong!" Dante screamed, a single tear rolled down his face.  
  
"Ha, you pathetic mortal, you are crying, can you not face up to defeat."  
  
A sudden burst of strength came to Dante.  
  
"Hm. Even a Devil May Cry." Dante screamed.  
  
A sudden burst of flame surrounded him. He could feel his muscles being teared from the inside. He could feel his skin ripping, sending bursts of flame out ward. His whole body change, he had become a demon, in the shape of a minator with horn on his head and huge claws.  
  
Dante was still shrouded in flame and the Demon could not see the change. Suddenly he launched his self in the air, huge flaming claws first. He smashed in to the Demon sending him and Dante to the ground.  
  
Dante in his new form was incredibly agile for such a large devil. He flipped off the Demon and landed on his claws and feet. Letting out his anger, he smashed his claws into the ground leaving cracks and holes.  
  
"Get up!" Dante screamed.  
  
The Demon struggled to his feet  
  
"No! No, you can't be!" The may have been the first time this demon knew fear.  
  
"What I can't be a Devil, just because I have humanity. Do you remember why Sparda was a legend, for protecting the humans...not so strange that I am like this."  
  
Dane launch him self at the Demon again.  
  
"No! No!"  
  
The Demon panicked and fired lightening at Dante. Dante jumped over it, somersaulting bringing his hell and then both fists down on his opponent. When he hit the ground he let out a circle of fire that hit the Demon as he fell.  
  
As he rose Dante Slammed him in the chest with an uppercut sending him flying across the street into a building, he smashed through the wall in to the house. Hopefully it was empty.  
  
Slowly the Demon climbed out of the rubble, standing the Demon gathered all the lightening energy he could. He generated a bubble around himself, gather all he could for one final lethal attack.  
  
Dante knew what was going on. He placed his hands together and generated an attack of his own. He created a flaming meteor it was covered in magma. By the time he was finished it was the size of a car. He stood behind the huge object.  
  
"This is your end Dante." The Demon screamed launching his massive attack, a huge wave of lightening and a blast style attack, it would be the equivalent of a tidal wave and an army of tanks; only all was made of lightening.  
  
Dante screamed and smashed his fists in to the meteor sending it on a direct course to the Demon. The meteor cut through the Lightening attack splitting it in two and sending it safely off to the side.  
  
The meteor collided with the Demon with a force that could not be calculated. Dante Turned and ran towards the young girl, just as he did the meteor exploded obliterating the Demon completely and sending a shock wave and blast out ward. Dante launched himself at the young girl.  
  
He used his body to shield her from the incoming blast.  
  
"I'll keep you safe." He whispered in his harsh demon voice.  
  
Momentarily the girl opened her eyes, seeing his devil features she fell back asleep maybe out of shock. The blast hit him, the full force of his attack however did not, he was only hit by the after shock.  
  
That however was enough top knock the strength out of him, sending him back to his human form. Slowly he opened his eyes and stood up.  
  
He gentle picked up the girl and carried her in to his bar. He laid her on his red couch by the door. He remembered he had smelling salts behind the bar. He went to retrieve them, but stopped when he heard her voice.  
  
"please don't hurt me!" Dante turned.  
  
"He is gone, you're safe now." Dante smiled at her putting his hand in his pocket.  
  
"When I woke before I saw a demon thing. It scared me so much. What happened to it." The girl was so scared she was shaking.  
  
"There was no one there but me and you, look what are you going to do, you can stay here, or I can escort you home." Dante watched as she stood up. Clothes a mess and body bleeding she looked like she could use some sleep. "I don't have a home, I lived at my school, but I hate it there and don't want to go back. But I don't want to burden you by staying here. So I will leave." The girl turned to walk out.  
  
"Hey what is your name?" Dante asked.  
  
"Jessica" She replied.  
  
Dante raised his hand from his pocket revealing his fathers coin.  
  
"I'll make you a deal" He said smiling. "If this coin land on heads you stay here, I give you a job and you earn your own way, that way you are no charity case. And if it lands on tails I let you walk away."  
  
"Ok, fair enough." She said turning back.  
  
Dante flipped the coin and let it fall to the floor, both of them walked up and looked at the coin. Heads.  
  
"looks like your staying here." Dante smiled and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Thank you." She said taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Your welcome, you can have a bath and there are some clothes that may fit you in a chest behind that door over there." Dante walked over picking up his coin again.  
  
"I will be back in a few minutes, I am going to check on the body of that guy."  
  
"Don't leave me here alone." She looked scared again.  
  
"I'll come back" He replied looking at her. "I promise"  
  
Dante walked out of the bar, flipping the coin as he went. His eyes sight was excellent, he could see each side of the coin as it spun. Heads on both sides. Dante smiled to himself.


End file.
